Fools in love
by funnyway
Summary: House fait une blague de 1er Avril à Wilson... ou pas ? Se situe après l'épisode 7x17 Slash soft


**Traduction :**_ Funnyway_

_Merci mille fois à l'auteur pour ce plaisir de lire qu'elle nous propose._

_**Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur ! **__Sur le fandom anglais, George Stark II a écris plus de trente fictions sur House M.D et elle a son petit succès._

* * *

**Auteur : **Georgina Stark II

**Disclaimer: **Ni House, ni Wilson ne m'appartiennent et le 1er Avril non plus (même si mes parents ont eu peur que je naisse ce jour-là).

* * *

**Fools In Love** (Titre original)

* * *

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Wilson pense que ce ne serait pas une journée normale. Le fait que ce soit le 1er Avril était bien enregistré quelque part dans son esprit, mais il n'y pensait plus vraiment. Alors quand il arriva à son bureau, il ne conclut pas immédiatement, qu'à l'évidence, il s'agissait d'une blague.

Il tourna la clé, ouvrit la porte et resta interdit face à ce qu'il voyait. Le moindre espace était envahi de fleurs ! Il y avait quelque chose comme cinq à six bouquets sur son bureau, un autre sur sa chaise, trois sur la table près du canapé et quelques uns serrés entre les espaces libres de sa bibliothèque.

Le premier sentiment de Wilson fut la perplexité. Il ne voyait personne en ce moment et aucune des infirmières n'avait été plus amicale que d'habitude pour l'amener à penser que l'une d'entre elles pourrait avoir le béguin pour lui. Il enleva le grand vase de roses rouges de sa chaise et regarda s'il y avait une carte, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Une petite inspection des différents bouquets de son bureau ne donna rien d'utile non plus. L'oncologue fronça les sourcils face à la bizarrerie de cette situation.

_Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la Saint-Valentin... mais oui, c'était le 1er Avril ! Pourtant ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une blague. Non, s'il s'agissait d'une farce, il y aurait une carte de la personne qui lui portait des sentiments amoureux. Mais ce ne serait pas vraiment une blague si intelligente que ça. Certes, cela créerait un imbroglio si Wilson allait voir une femme qu'il croyait être l'expéditeur des fleurs, mais cela ne serait pas vraiment drôle._

_Alors pourquoi ? Etait-ce une sorte de blague étrange ou est-ce qu'il avait une admiratrice secrète qui avait justement choisi le 1er avril pour déclarer son amour ? Et dans tous les cas, pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas d'indice sur celle qui avait envoyé les fleurs ?_

Quel que ce soit la raison, Wilson n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage. Un accident sur l'autoroute l'avait retardé de plusieurs minutes et il avait besoin de se rendre à ses visites. Comme Wilson enfilait sa blouse et quittait son bureau, il décida de se sortir cette histoire de fleurs de la tête.

* * *

Lorsque Wilson retourna dans son bureau, ce fut pour trouver House assis sur son canapé, entre deux bouquets.

« Ton bureau ressemble à la boutique d'un fleuriste » commenta-t-il alors que Wilson franchissait le seuil.

« J'ai remarqué. » répondit Wilson, déplaçant l'un des bouquets pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran de son ordinateur et mettre à jour son agenda de rendez-vous.

Il jeta un regard à House, qui avait pris une fleur et en arrachait les pétales.

« Il m'aime, il m'aime pas... » murmura House alors que Wilson travaillait, juste assez fort pour que ce dernier l'entende.

Wilson sourit. Il venait de réaliser que son meilleur ami pouvait être derrière tout ça, _qui d'autre pourrait s'introduire dans son bureau ? Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Une blague ? Mais en quoi ces fleurs constituaient une blague ? D'accord, il se retrouvait envahi, mais elles ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment. Elles étaient jolies et elles sentaient bon, donc elles ne causaient ni peine, ni douleur comme __les blagues habituelles de House._

_Peut-être qu'il fallait juste atrendre un peu. Peut-être que les fleurs n'étaient que le début d'un plan de son meilleur ami... ou peut-être qu'elles étaient juste un leurre pour le distraire, quoique House ait réellement en réserve pour lui._

La fleur, désormais sans-pétales, avec laquelle House jouait venait d'atterir sur le clavier de Wilson. Il leva les yeux pour voir son ami sur le point de sortir par le balcon.

« Quel est le verdict ? »

House le scruta un instant.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr encore. » finit-il par répondre. « Déjeuner ? »

Wilson jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

« C'est 10h00. J'ai deux rendez-vous et une réunion de service.

- Alors après ? » questionna House.

Wilson hésita. Il se demandait si le déjeuner s'avèrerait être la deuxième partie du plan de House.

_Mais si les fleurs étaient de quelqu'un d'autre, House pourrait tout de même utiliser ce repas comme une opportunité pour lui faire une blague de 1er Avril sans aucune relation avec tout ça. Vraiment, avait-t-il même envie de savoir ? Ou est-ce que House proposait simplement de déjeuner avec lui comme n'importe quel autre jour ?_

« D'accord. » aquiesca Wilson. « Je viendrai à ton bureau après ma réunion. »

* * *

Tout semblait on ne peut plus normal lorsque Wilson et House se rendirent à la cafétéria, choisirent de la nourriture et trouvèrent une table. Pourtant Wilson attendait que quelque chose se produise. C'était le 1er Avril et House était un farceur. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si celui-ci avait quelque chose à voir avec les fleurs ou pas. Mais il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? » finit par demander House. « On dirait que tu t'attends à ce que la table explose.

- Te connaissant, c'est une très sérieuse possibilité. » répliqua Wilson. « House, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quel mauvais coup tu as encore prévu ?

- Rien. » dit House innocemment. « Après ta foutue mauvaise année, j'ai décidé de modérer les choses.

- C'est comme si je te regardais essayer de donner du sens à une radiographie qui prétend qu'une fillette de huit ans a un cancer des testicules.

- Tu vois, tu commences déjà à te plaindre ! » expliqua House « Et vu que, quand tu te plains, ça me donne mal à la tête, j'ai arrêté. »

House se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et offrit un sourire innocent dont on ne pouvait pas douter une seule seconde. Wilson observa attentivement House, mais il n'était pas aussi doué que lui pour lire les gens que son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé toutes ces fleurs ? » demanda Wilson soupçonneusement.

- Bien sûr. Qui d'autre pourrait t'en envoyer ? » répondit House sans hésitation.

Le plus jeune fut surpris par cette honnêteté spontanée, mais cela augmenta sa méfiance au lieu de la calmer.

« Mais tu viens juste de dire -

- Pas comme une blague. Peut-être que je t'envoie des fleurs pour une raison différente !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas mis une carte avec ? J'ai passé la matinée à essayer de comprendre si elles étaient de toi ou d'une nouvelle infirmière qui avait craqué sur moi !

- Parce que tu savais qu'elles étaient de moi. De toute évidence, si une infirmière avait le béguin pour toi, elle aurait laissé une carte avec son nom. Sinon comment aurait-elle fait pour coucher avec toi ? »

Wilson venait juste de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi House ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu, selon tes propres mots, transformer mon bureau en _boutique de fleuriste _?

- Peut-être que j'essayais de te dire quelque chose...

- Comme quoi ? »

Le plus âgé haussa des épaules.

« Peut-être... que maintenant que Cuddy et moi sommes séparés et que toi et Sam êtes séparés... peut-être que nous pourrions prendre cette amitié tordue qui est la nôtre et... la transformer en quelque chose de plus.

- Pardon ? » hoqueta Wilson.

« Peut-être, que j'essayais de te dire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments qui vont au-delà de l'amitié. »

La main de House traversa la table mais au lieu de prendre quelque chose dans l'assiette de Wilson comme d'habitude, elle saisit la main du plus jeune. Wilson baissa le regard vers elle, trop choqué pour la repousser.

« Peut-être que j'essayais de te dire que je suis amoureux de toi et que je veux être avec toi. _Avec toi. _Peut-être que je me suis lassé d'être un solitaire, que je sais que le seul moyen pour que je puisse vivre quelque chose avec la personne que j'aime vraiment, c'est de lui avouer ce que je ressens et espérer simplement qu'il ressente la même chose... »

Pendant un moment, Wilson et House restèrent à se fixer du regard, le cerveau du plus jeune réfléchissant au rythme d'un kilomètre à la minute. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était censé dire quelque chose, donner une forme de réponse, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Même s'il le pouvait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami et il n'avait aucun moyen d'y répondre.

Après ce qui parut être une quinzaine de minutes, mais dura probablement en réalité quinze secondes, House retira sa main et sourit.

« Je t'ai eu ! » cria-t-il triomphalement.

Le cerveau de Wilson rattrappa le train en route, il roula des yeux et détourna la tête, posant son regard au loin. Il plaisantait. Il avait menti à Wilson, tout ce fichu truc était une simple farce finalement.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! » commenta House en gloussant. « Tu as littéralement gardé la bouche ouverte pendant une minute. Tu me croyais complètement. Sérieusement, Wilson, quel jour sommes-nous déjà ? Nous parlions à l'instant du 1er avril et j'ai quand même réussi ! Eh, le mot "naif" est écrit au plafond, tu sais ?

- D'accord. C'est bon. » déclara Wilson, agacé. « Très drôle, House. Tu es un génie. Je retourne travailler. »

Il ramassa son assiette à moitié vide et l'amena vers la poubelle avant de partir pour les ascenceurs, sans savoir et sans se préoccuper de si House le suivait.

_Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si énervé ! __Aussi loin que les blagues de House soient allées, celle-ci était vraiment pas mal du tout. Meilleure que d'avoir une voiture louée de la même marque et de la même couleur que la sienne garée sur sa place de parking à la fin de la journée ou de se réveiller pour constater que toutes ses cravates en soie sont portées disparues et ont été remplacé par des cravates Scouby Doo mangeant un hot-dog._

_Vraiment, cette blague ne lui avait coûté ni argent, ni humiliation publique. Peut-être que House le taquinerait un moment avec ça, mais il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour le houspiller. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il à cet instant si exaspéré ?_

_Etait-ce parce que... peut-être... une part de lui avait espéré que __House disait la vérité ?_

House n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça quand il lui avait avoué ses faux sentiments. Wilson avait été trop choqué pour réagir d'une quelconque façon. _Mais maintenant qu'il avait eu plus de temps pour y penser..._

_et bien... oui, une partie de lui (une très petite partie qu'il avait autant que possible réprimée) voulait que House dise la vérité quand il avouait être amoureux de Wilson._

Parce que Wilson ressentait la même chose. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix et il sautait dans les bras (et le lit) de toutes les femmes qu'il pouvait trouver, juste pour essayer de le nier. Mais au fond de lui, Wilson savait qu'il avait développé au fil des ans des sentiments amoureux pour son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas dire exactement quand ils étaient apparus, probablement qu'ils étaient venus progressivement. Mais lorsque Wilson était couché dans son lit la nuit, ou lorsque House le foudroyait d'un sourire authentique, il savait que ses sentiments étaient là. Les sentiments d'un, profond et sans espoir, désir pour quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, quelque chose dont il avait même peur d'avoir envie.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû vouloir House, il était censé vouloir de belles femmes comme Sam, des clôtures blanches et des enfants, des barbecues avec les voisins les week-ends d'été.

Mais dans le fond, il n'en voulait pas, il le savait. S'il pouvait passer, pour le reste de sa vie, chaque week-end à manger des plats à emporter dans des boites blanches sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, en riant d'un stupide film, il serait content. Enfin, la majeure partie de lui-même serait satisfaite. Il serait encore plus satisfait si, après la fin du film, lui et House allait dans la chambre tous les deux et faisait un certain boucan mais...

_Non ! _se dit Wilson en fermant la porte du bureau, fixant méchamment toutes les fleurs stupides qui se moquaient de lui à chaque coin. _Ca n'avait pas d'importance ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. De toute évidence, House ne ressentait pas la même chose. Alors il était préférable d'oublier simplement cette idée._

_Pourquoi House lui envoyait des fleurs et déclarait son amour pour lui ? Ce n'était vraiment rien comparé au type de blagues que le diagnosticien avait généralement fait. Alors pourquoi ?_

Wilson poursuivit le cours de sa journée, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à toutes les raisons possibles pour lesquelles son meilleur ami lui aurait joué ce tour en particulier. La seule autre blague que subit Wilson fut celle d'un gamin de dix ans qui simula une mauvaise toux pour alarmer ses parents et les infirmières avant de sourire à Wilson, pratiquement de la même façon que celle de House auparavant :

« Je rigole ! »

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la maison (s'attendant plus ou moins à des fleurs supplémentaires dans l'appartement), qu'il repasse sa journée en boucle en mangeant sa pizza végétarienne et en regardant les infos, il n'avait pas pensé à une autre possibilité...

Il s'était passé un très long moment entre celui où Wilson et House se fixaient du regard et où House avait dis qu'il l'aimait et celui où il avait annoncé que c'était une blague. Il avait été tout du long très convaincant dans son affirmation. Il avait pris un ton sérieux plutôt rare chez lui. A partir de là, il avait totalement dupé Wilson.

_Mais que faire s'il était sérieux ?_

Wilson voulait penser que non, que c'était impossible, mais une part très optimiste de lui savait que c'était plausible. House avait des sentiments pour lui et le lui avait dis, espérant que son meilleur ami ressentait la même chose et allait lui dire quelque chose dans ce sens. Et la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi le 1er Avril c'était pour avoir une excuse de repli s'il s'avérait que Wilson ne lui retournait pas les mêmes sentiments. N'importe quel autre jour, Wilson n'aurait peut-être pas cru que cette confession n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, mais celui-là... et l'énorme truc avec les fleurs était là pour soutenir sa stratégie. Si Wilson avait admis avoir les mêmes sentiments au déjeuner, alors après s'être envoyé en l'air, ils aurait pu rire un bon coup de toute cette histoire.

Mais Wilson n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments - non pas qu'ils n'existent pas, mais parce qu'il était simplement trop sonné et embrouillé pour raisonner autant.

_Et maintenant House... _bon, il pouvait toujours se tromper, _mais s'il ne se trompait pas, alors House se sentait tout aussi bouleversé et rejeté que lui à l'heure actuelle... même probablement encore plus._

Wilson prit sa décision en un instant. Il éteint la télévision, posa la tranche de pizza merdique et attrappa les clés de sa voiture.

* * *

House ouvrit la porte et regarda Wilson de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

_Pas de sarcasme. House n'était pas de bonne humeur._ _Et il semblait légèrement ivre. _Pas au point du je-vais-me-hair-pour-ça-demain-matin, mais Wilson soupçonnait qu'il le serait d'ici quelques heures.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

House haussa les épaules et fit un pas de côté, avant de retourner au canapé et de se verser du bourbon.

« Les verres sont dans l'évier si tu en veux. »

Wilson préféra s'assoir près de son ami, l'observant attentivement.

« Quoi ? » demada House en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

L'oncologue baissa le regard.

« Rien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, House sirotait son verre puis il coupa le son de la télévision.

« Comment va, euh, Dominika ? » demanda Wilson pour couper court au silence.

« Nous nous sommes séparés. » House prit la bouteille de liqueur de la table et les verres autour. « La bague a payé tout ça. »

Wilson hocha la tête, il ne prétendit pas être surpris, il savait que House n'attendait pas de lui de l'être. Il attrappa le verre de House sur la table et but une petite gorgée avant de le reposer.  
House le regarda.

« Voilà maintenant il y a les germes de Wilson dessus. » se plaigna-t-il en prenant un autre verre.

« Ouai. » répondit Wilson tranquillement. Pendant quelques minutes ils regardèrent la télévision. Un silencieux couple prenait du plaisir dans les merveilles de Cialis avant qu'un tout aussi silencieux alien enlève une Kia. Wilson trouvait ce silence inconfortable.

« House... » dit-il finalement, regardant son ami.

Le plus âgé tourna son visage vers le plus jeune et ça figea Wilson de voir à quel point les yeux de House étaient bleus. Il déglutit.

« Tu... » commença-t-il tout bas, puis il regarda ses genoux une seconde pour reprendre son sang-froid et revint à son ami.

« Tu penses ce que tu m'as dis au déjeuner aujourd'hui ? »

House détourna les yeux et haussa des épaules.

Wilson se rassit, le regardant.

« Tu ne vas pas le nier ? »

- c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda House, regardant Wilson à son tour. « Est-ce que ça changera quelque chose ? » A nouveau, il posa son regard au loin. « Si tu voulais que je prétende que c'est faux alors tu ne serais pas ici ce soir. Donc reconnais-le et pars ou reconnais-le et reste. Ça dépend de toi. Je m'en fous. »

Il prit un flacon de Vicodine de sa poche, décapsula le bouchon, fit tomber deux comprimés dans sa paume et les avala avec une autre gorgée de bourbon.

Wilson soupira. Il glissa plus près de House et posa sa main sur son épaule, massant le muscle avec de petits cercles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda House en le regardant.

Wilson ne lui rendit pas son regard. Avec sa main libre, il prit le verre de House et prit une autre gorgée avant de le lui rendre.

« Tu me manques, » admit l'oncologue, regardant toujours tout droit plutôt que vers House. « Tu sais... quand je t'ai demandé d'emménager... c'était en partie parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi et que je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais rien faire de stupide. »

Wilson secoua la tête.

« Comme sauter d'un balcon ou... te marrier. Mais ce... n'était pas la seule raison. J'étais aussi... en manque de toi rôdant dans le coin. »

Sa main migra de l'épaule de House à l'arrière de son cou, où il continua son massage. Wilson appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de House. Le plus âgé l'observait toujours, mais il ne s'éloigna pas.

« Je sais pourquoi tu avais prévu tout ce foutu truc avec les fleurs, » poursuivit Wilson. « Comme ça, si je ne donnais pas une réponse favorable quand tu m'as dis ce que tu ressentais... tu pouvais faire semblant que c'était une blague alors que ce n'en était pas une. »

Il secoua la tête, encore une fois, contre l'épaule de House.

« Tu ne m'as même pas donné une chance de répondre. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Wilson vit le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam de House alors qu'il déglutissait.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. » murmura le plus âgé. « Je devais dire quelque chose. J'avais déjà attendu trop longtemps. Ça n'a pas marché, comme tu le sais. »

Wilson contre l'épaule de House. Il se rapprocha encore de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda House, d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude, car il était nerveux. « Ta propre blague du 1er Avril ?

- Non. » dit Wilson.

Sa tête quitta l'épaule du diagnosticien et sa main glissa du cou jusqu'à la main de House pour s'en saisir doucement. Wilson observait toujours ses réactions.

« Peut-être que j'essaye de te dire quelque chose. Peut-être... » Wilson sourit avec douceur. « Peut-être que je veux être avec toi moi aussi. »

House ne répondit pas. Il fixait Wilson, le visage sans expression. Wilson le regarda un instant puis il se pencha et réunit leurs lèvres. La chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il sourit pour lui-même et recommença, pressant un peu plus fort cette fois et recevant plus de retour. Il se recula légèrement et regarda dans les yeux de House à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Comment je peux savoir que tu ne plaisantes pas ? » demanda House, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement.

Wilson l'embrassa de nouveau, prenant les lèvres de House entre les siennes. Il sentit la main du plus âgé prendre en coupe son visage, tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche à celle de son ami, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur. Il découvrit la bouche de House, chaude, humide et au léger goût de bourbon, avant de s'écarter.

« Toujours pas convaincu ? » demanda Wilson, légèrement essouflé.

House l'étudia un moment avant de secouer la tête. Wilson se rassit au fond du canapé et soupira.

« Et bien, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour ce soir. »

Le plus âgé ne disait rien. Après une autre minute passée à fixer son meilleur ami, il s'enfonça lui aussi dans le canapé et reporta son attention sur la télévision en prenant de temps en temps un verre. Wilson était assis plus près de House qu'il ne l'était habituellement, côte à côte avec lui. Il ne réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi qu'en se réveillant.

La télévision était éteinte, l'appartement silencieux était plongé dans l'obscurité. Wilson avait une couverture légère posée sur lui. Il se leva et sourit avant de se rendre sur la pointe des pieds au bout du couloir dans la chambre de House. Il poussa la porte, puis s'accroupit à côté du lit.

« House... » murmura-t-il, posant une main sur la couette au niveau du bras de son ami. « House ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Une paire d'yeux le fixèrent.

« Je le suis maintenant, » grommela-t-il. « Quoi ? »

Wilson lui sourit puis il se pencha et pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de House, glissant sa langue entre elles une fraction de seconde.

« House, je suis amoureux de toi et je veux être avec toi. » murmura-t-il.

« Et tu penses que me réveiller pour dire ça me rendra moins susceptible de croire que c'est une blague ? » demanda House.

Wilson acquiesca. House le fixa pendant une demi-seconde avant de rouler dans le lit, se détournant de lui.

« House, attends. »

Ce dernier gémit et se mit sur le dos.

« Quoi maintenant ?

- C'est minuit passé de huit minutes.

- Ok, ton heure pour aller te coucher est passée. Tout comme la mienne. Va-t-en. » répondit le plus âgé.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? House, c'est le 2 avril. »

House se tourna vers Wilson et passa quelques minutes à le regarder de haut en bas. Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

« Bon. Viens là. »

Wilson sourit, enleva ses chaussures et grimpa de l'autre côté du lit de House. Il fut surpris et heureux de sentir un bras chaud s'enrouler autour de lui et un torse encore plus chaud se plaquer contre son dos.

« Ne va pas croire que ça veut dire que je me souviendrai de notre anniversaire. » murmura House avant de s'endormir.

* * *

* Fin *


End file.
